Total Drama Rehash
by YubNubtheNerd
Summary: Same Old Island, Same Old Challenges, Brand New Cast
1. Oh Boy! A Rehash!

Episode One: Oh boy! A rehash!

An awful island comes into focus, it could have been a great and beautiful one, if only there weren't so many places the same color as the wood of the most foul trees. A beautiful cliff, near the back, it's beauty just slightly undercut by the fact that it fell steeply into the ocean from a thousand feet up. A campfire pit, great for telling stories, looked burned out. Much of the island did in fact. Like a gigantic explosion had rattled it's fragile ecosystem forever. It did.

On a rickety, wooden dock, seemingly ready to collapse at any second, stood an admittedly handsome looking man. He had a plain gray and blue button up shirt, khaki shorts, a tiki charm around his neck, and a headful of hair that he clearly spent way too much time and money on. "Welcome," he yelled as only someone with a massive amount of experience in reality TV can, "To Total Drama Rehash! I'm Chris Mclean! By the extensive demands by the fans, we decided to do another season! Definitely not the fact that my other shows weren't going too good. Yes definitely the fans…" He trailed off slightly before coming back to the moment. "If you are wondering at all, we were able to gather and put back together all of the best location we've had here on the show: Camp Wawanakwa! Here the teams will spend however long it takes here battling it out to receive a grand prize of 1 million dollars! We have a confessional bathroom, somehow still completely intact, for you to let your deepest feelings into. A mess hall with food prepared by our very own Chef. That'll go well. Per no request of the fans, and the fact that the 3 generations of past competitors contracts expired, we have brought in a whole set of campers to claw their way to the top. Who will sink, and who will swim? Time to find out because here they come!"

Chris finished his long speech as a boat seemed to be approaching, with a lean looking figure on it's bow. He wore a red short sleeved shirt, some grey jean shorts, and a baseball cap with no branding. When his boat arrived he threw down a sports bag and hopped down, landing in front of Chris with a baseball bat in hand. "First off Douglas!"

Douglas slung the bat over his shoulder and held his hand out to shake, "Hey. How's it goin' dude?"

"Douglas, if you would please get that lean body over to that side of the dock and wait for the rest of the competitors, thank you."  
"Competitors? You might as well give the prize money now, cause i'm gonna knock this ball game outta the park!"

Douglas went to the other side of the dock as another boat came to the dock. This Boat contained a short African American woman with bangs, but somehow, she was pulling them off. She had a confident smirk on her face. She climbed down off the boat and waved it off. She approached the host with a look of complete confidence. "Congrats Chris, you found and introduced your winner by the five minute mark. Very well done. After all who else could win this but Jody!"

Chris gave her a look, "Yeah… Right… Anyways please go stand with Douglas over there."  
She left in a huff.

The third boat looked like it was in barely functioning order as pieces of the hull and engines were missing. The three could soon see why. A skinny kid had managed to piece them together to make wings and was sailing behind the boat like a bird. The bird landed and introduced himself. "I'm Bruce. If you can't tell i'm an inventor."

"Well Bruce you've managed to wow me already."

The wings started to smoke and steam in all the wrong places. Bruce heard this and screamed, "GET BACK!" He tossed it into the water as a small splash, then a huge explosion ruptured the water.

"And almost instantly, Bruce, my favor of you has been lost. Go over there now."

The fourth boat seemed to not have a passenger aboard. "What on Earth…?" Chris began when he felt a sudden presence behind him. He turned around and a pale girl lingers behind him, resulting in an incredibly shrill scream. "Shhhh!" she shushed him. "You'll scare them."

"Who if i might ask?"

"The Spirits! I can talk with them you know. I'm a psychic too. Your mother says she loves you Chris."

"I...Wai...Whu… Get Over THere! Anyways Carrie everyone."

She Obliged, although she did get a wide breadth from the other contestants.

The fifth boat arrived, carrying a respectable looking, purple shirt wearing woman of asian descent. She looked at ease and simply walked down the docks, ignored everything Chris said, including her own name, Pauling, to her, much to his dismay, and wait patiently for the next boats.

The sixth boat had a competitor on it, thankfully, not so good though, was that it was a short, lanky blonde boy with about the same build in the arms and legs as a pool noodle. "Hello Zola!"

The Kid looked up at the host, replying with a meek and stuttery "H-H-Hi." Zola slinked off to the other side of the dock, where he was met with looks of pity and cruel confidence. Carrie however seemed to look at him with concern. She turned away before anyone could see it.

The seventh boat had the competitor, much like Douglas, on the bow of the ship, and she jumped down with grace. "Welcome to camp, Emily. Good to see another survivalist here, after the whole Shawn and Jasmine business."

"Do not compare me to the others. I will stand on my own, Chris. And you know how good people are at that."

"Feisty. Anyways with the rest of them."

Eigth boat came around and there was an odd fellow up there. He wore a long sleeved brown shirt, a blue sweater vest and jeans. He had long oily black hair, and the face of someone who really felt out of place.

"Give a warm welcome to… Tetsuya! How are you man?"

Tetsuya gave a look to Chris, one of 'I really don't wanna talk right now', and walked past Chris, earning a look of respect from Pauling. He however walked right past the Campers and hopped right down into the sand, where he began playing with a few rocks. "Weirdo. Any ways! Onto number nine!"

Up on the boat was a red headed, thick built guy who looked on the verge of imploding in anger.

"Piper, Everyone!"

Piper looked to the host and made one menacing move towards him, "What?"

"Just introducing ya big guy."

"Well I can do it myself. I won't."

The next boat, Boat number ten, rolled by and it had a pretty blonde girl, with a warm smile. "Hi" She called down. "I'm Angela, and i can't wait to compete with all of you."

Piper, Jody, and Douglas all rolled their eyes at that comment.

Boat number eleven swung by, and a teenager in a suit was lounging on the boat. Not like a suit jacket. A full tuxedo. He calmly got down off of his chair and came down the ramp from boat to dock. "Avarice, at your service."

"Wow, you are going to rake in the ratings, especially if we bribe the fans…"  
"Already done Chris. My father is out convincing people to rate highly of this show."

"Man I already love you. Get over there."

Twelve came and upon its bow was a teen, who looked perfectly sturdy. He had thick shoulders and a blue polo shirt. He looked like a balance between a jock and Bob Ross.

"Brady. Good to see you, glad you could come."

"Happy to be here you know? It's an honor to be in a show like this."

"Fan, I see?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Join the rest."

Number 13 came and on it's front sat a young woman who had every amount of brains as Bruce and as much confidence as Jody. "I'm Ana and if you don't get in my way, you won't be targeted. Understood?"

"Right… Go up ahead."

Finally number 14 had arrived. And bobbing up and down excitedly, was contestant number 14. She bubbily charged the campers. "Hi there, new friends, i'm sure we'll be great competitors. Star is my name and i'm gonna own this game."

"Uh huh. Now then you all are here. I will divide you into two teams like usual. When I call your name come over here. Douglas, Angela,Emily, Avarice, Tetsuya,Carrie, and Zola. You guys will form the Killer Crabs!" He tossed them a banner, red in color, with a picture of a Crab knitted onto the front.  
"Now, the rest of you, Pauling, Jody, Bruce, Star, Piper, Brady, and Ana, will be the Mighty Mushrooms!" This team was given a green banner with a picture of a toadstool sewn into the back.

"Now remember. These teams will be your friends, allies, even rivals, for the time being. Now report to the mess hall to get Lunch and Your first challenge.

Confessionals

Douglas: Well, my competition don't look too stiff. With any luck, any real threat will be gone by round three. Only a few of them are real threats. Jody and Piper are the only ones that come to mind! So long story short, Im winning this!

Angela: This competition can really help me make a few new friends. Some of these guys don't look too interested in it though. Oh well. Their loss

Emily: Well, considering how Chris acts I'm pretty sure that my skills will come in handy. I mean, name one other competitor who can build a shelter in the woods and forage for berries while keeping a bear in a headlock? Yeah, thought so."

Avarice: It's finally time to begin! I don't really care about the money, at least not the money I give. After all, it's not mine. It's my father's. The million will provide me with a golden parachute if the business collapses. Brilliant.

Zola: Listen, I'm not the strongest, the fastest, or the smartest in the world, but i'm certainly the last one you'd expect. *Zola grins deviously* But looks can be deceiving, can't they?

Carrie: Something strikes me as odd about that Zola kid. I might have to confer the spirits more.

Pauling: I've been planning for this event for far too long. I know any twist Chris might throw. I will not go home. Simple as that.

Piper: *Piper slowly draws his finger across his neck* This message goes to everyone who gets in my way!

Mess Hall

"All Right Maggots! You know the drill! I will serve you Three meals a day and You will eat it Three times a day! Am I understood?!" The Chef, named Chef Hatchet, Screamed at the 14 campers as he handed them trays full of questionable grey mystery meat. Tetsuya poked his and it jiggled and seemed to glare at him. He respectfully poured the tray out the window.

Douglas, Star, and Piper, scarfed the food down, ignoring the fact it had the same consistency, not of meat, but of Jello. Emily, Carrie, Zola, Bruce, Brady, and Ana ate without caring. Everyone else was either too revolted or afraid to touch the "food".  
"Campers! If I may have your attention please? When you finish Lunch, You'll all need to change into swimware cause it's time for Challenge One. Follow me in my jeep when ready."

"Oh god, W-what challenges could he come up with?" Sputtered Zola.

"Relax there shaky, it can't be too bad." Comforted Emily

Atop The Cliff

"Me and my stupid mouth" Emily groaned

Piper looked infuriated, like usual. "What the **** Chris?!"


	2. Oh Boy! A Rehash Part Two

They stood atop the cliff, staring down at the water, a thousand feet below. Chris gave a gleeful grin. "I'll tell you what, Piper! This is your first Challenge! Because we don't have the budget to continue making new challenges, we are doing other ones again! How fun!"

Ana rolled her eyes "What fun."

"Exactly, Ana! And because you decided to open your mouth, your team goes first!" Chris exclaimed, his grin never leaving his face. "Good Luck!" The rest of the Mushrooms shot her a glare.

"The rules are simple. Jump off this thousand foot cliff. Land in the safe zone. If you don't, then I hope you're a strong swimmer, because sharks prowl. If you do not jump, then you are given a chicken hat and a penalty. The team with the most jumpers gets and advantage in the next part of the challenge. Well Mighty Mushrooms, get to jumping!"

Ana felt herself be pushed to the front of the line. She began to seriously doubt if her sass was a good idea. She wavered for a few minutes, before going, "I can't." Chris shrugged and plopped the hat on her head and she began the long hike to the beach.

The look Piper gave her was harsh enough to bake a potato in about 5 seconds. "Whatever. Outta the way!" Piper got a running start and leaped down toward the safe zone. He missed it by a foot. A shark came up ready for a meal. The Shark roared, Piper roared louder. Soon it was a one on one. Man vs Fish. Man won. He swam to shore making sure every other shark kept it's distance. Everyone, cheered and looked genuinely impressed, terrified, or some combination of both.

Confessionals

Douglas: Hell yeah! That's what I want to see! Piper will make a fine opponent in my field.

Ana: I couldn't jump. I'm not built well enough. Besides, we should still get the advantage. No one on the Crabs looks particularly prepared either.

Tetsuya: Well. I know who not to get involved with. _Ever._

Piper: *Smiling* Sure showed that shark who's boss huh? *Proudly displays a necklace of shark teeth*

Top of The Cliff

While all this was happening, Bruce is in the woods, not to far, collecting leaves, for some purpose. "Bruce!" Chris called. "Your turn, dude."

"Coming!"

Bruce arrived.

"Alright Bruce just ho-why do you have a backpack?"

Before providing an answer,Bruce hopped off the cliff and fell halfway, before setting his plan into motion. Bruce pulled the strap of his backpack, causing it to open, and leaves to unfold. They made a magnificent parachute, landing him safely in the water. He boarded the boat and rode to shore.

Star wasted no time and dived off the cliff, giving no warning. Jody needed a moment to psyche herself up, but she jumped. Brady was shoved aside by Pauling. "What the heck's your problem Pauling?"

Confessionals

Pauling: I told you, I calculated everything. The conditions for that fanboy's jump was too good to pass up. So I took some liberty.

Atop the Cliff

Brady ended up chickening out, joining Ana in her long trek. This meant that it was time for the Killer Crabs to begin jumping. Douglas Rushed forward in a mad attempt to go first. He did a majestic swan dive, making him land face first with a loud *_CRACK!*_ He ignored the pain, boarded a boat and left. Avarice's turn was next. "Give me a moment if you please, I need to work myself up." Th Crabs nodded in understanding and began encouraging Emily to go down. She did with ease. Avarice approached Chris and asked, "Listen man, I can't do the challenge, but uh, perhaps this could make you bend the rules?" Chris eyed the handful of bills that Avarice had produced. Chris smiled.  
"Dude, I love ya. I got just the thing." Chris produced a small metal piece that attaches to Avarice's back. The bills were passed. And Avarice jumped.

Halfway down, from the back of his suit, the metal thing transformed into a small helicopter pack that carried Avarice into the sky. And allowed him to land once on the safe zone, and once on the beach.  
"Chris, That isn't fair!" called up Emily.

"I only said you had to jump. I didn't say that you couldn't use anything you had with you."

Avarice gave them all that sly look of " I know what I'm doing".

Back on top of the cliff, Angela hopped down. Zola, shivering and shaking, leapt over the edge with two sticks. He stayed by the side of the cliff and used the sticks, scraping down the side of the mountain, screaming the whole way down. He scraped down close enough to the water to hop down. Sharks descended upon him, and you have never seen a person swim as fast as he did

Confessionals

Zola: Creative, misleading, and resourceful. Perfect.

Emily: Wow. That kid's got more skill in him than I thought. I've gotta keep an eye on him.

Bruce: Not as good as my parachute, but still impressive.

Atop the Mountain

Tetsuya was next to jump. He did not bring anything with him. He landed outside the safe zone and did not emerge from the water for a good minute. All the competitors looked into the water with feelings of worry and fascination. Tetsuya did emerge, but in a strange way. He seemed to be standing straight, arms crossed atop the back of a shark. He had a genuine smile upon his face as he got off the shark, gave it a pat on the nose and walked to his team while the shark returned to the depths.

Confessionals

Emily:*Speechless*

Piper: Wimp. He couldn't beat the shark so he befriended it. He's weak. Only the strong survive. He must go.

Star: Wow, he did that?! That's amazing! I can't believe it! He will make a fine ally! Diversity of skills is important after all!

Atop the mountain

Carrie was the only one still on top the mountains. She looked to Chris.

"Chris? I can't do this. Everyone else has jumped, we still get the advantage if I don't. I accept the chicken hat. Besides, my spirits don't like the look of those sharks."

"Fine just Go! I'm sick of your spirit speak."

Shore

The teams saw Carrie emerge in the woods, donning the infamous chicken hat. Her team shot a look of understanding, at least from Tetsuya, Emily, Angela, and Zola. The rest shot her a venomous glare.

Chris drove out in what looked like an ATV. He greeted the campers. "Congrats Campers! You've completed the first part of the challenge! The second part is delivering these two batches of supplies to your cabins and build yourselves…"

"A hot tub!" the campers all replied in unison.

"Right. Anyways! Killer Crabs, your team had the most jumpers, so you guys get wheel barrels. Mighty Mushrooms, you guys push the crates upward. Ready. Set. GO!"

The teams began the trek to the cabins, The Killer Crabs in the lead thanks to the wheelbarrels.

Douglas pushed the first all by himself. Emily and Avarice pushed the second, Zola and Carrie pushed the third, and Tetsuya and Angela pushed the fourth. Conversation blossomed from the groups. Douglas simply whistled as he pushed it along.  
"So, Avarice… Clever use of a back copter. How'd you come up with it."

"Well, it's amazing what money can do for you. You can bribe the jury, you can buy your way to the top, and in my case, Get a mini copter. Magical isn't it?"

"I prefer to work for my money. I survive."

"Really? Hmph. People will always confuse me."

Emily rolled her eyes.

Carrie started to probe Zola. "So Zola, that was pretty resourceful of you. Did you come up with that idea?"

Zola took a moment to stutter out an answer. "W-well I saw that inventor kid do it so i thought, i could do something like that and have a significantly lesser chance of d-d-dying."

"Why do you stutter like that? Are you cold?"

"N-no I'm just nervous around people."

"What about spirits?"

"SPIRTS!? Where?!"

"Oh dear."

Confessionals

Carrie: The spirits can't seem to crack the case, but I know there is something strange up with that kid.

Zola: She's onto me. Isn't she? No matter I can make this work. Sympathy and all that. I must remember that this is a trick and nothing more. Even if she is quite pretty… No! I can't get distracted! I must make it. Play the underdog! Bide your time hide your strength.

Forest

Tetsuya and Angela began to chat.

"That thing you did with the shark was pretty cool. How did you do it?"

"Well… I've always been better with animals than people. People are mean and will let you down or abandon you when your back is turned. So I don't bother and instead just stay with animals. It's better that way."

"Oh. I didn't realize that this is the way the conversation was going. I thought it would be a simple, 'Oh I rubbed it's nose in the right spot.' or something."

"Well i did do that too."

He ran a hand through his oily hair, his eyes just stared blankly ahead, not interested in continuing.

Meanwhile, The Mighty Mushrooms were struggling with the labor of pushing crates through the woods. Piper and Star both pushed one alone. It took the combined effort of Ana, Bruce, and Pauling to push a third. At the tail end, Brady and Jody needed to work together to push the fourth. For them instead of small talk, was a grand, overarching tense silence. Each eyeing each other, debating who to send home if they lost.

The Killer Crabs were first to arrive at the cabins and begin construction. Tetsuya was sent into the woods to find water for the tub, along with Emily. The rest stayed behind and built the Hot tub itself. Douglas proved to be very useful as a builder and he got through quite a bit. Everyone was pulling their weight.

The Mighty Mushrooms were catching up and arrived a half hour later. Bruce immediately took charge. "Brady, go gather water from the lake near the center of the island. Go fast enough alright? The rest of you help me out on the tub, we can do this damn it!"

The two teams were neck to neck. The Crabs were working together and barely keeping ahead.

Bruce was leading the Mighty Mushrooms to catch up with the other team. Chris sounded the horn.

"Time's Up! Let's see what you've done."

The Crabs had a passable hot tub. The instructions followed perfectly. The Mushrooms however had an above average hot tub with one essential piece missing.

"Where's the heater?"

Bruce paled as he realized the mistake. He slumped his head in defeat.  
"So Killer Crabs as a reward, you guys keep the hot tub for the rest of the summer. And Mighty Mushrooms, your reward is sending one of your own away. Campfire commences tonight!"

An equal amount of moans and cheers came from the campers. They split up to their own devices.

Zola went off to the Cabins, not entering, instead staying on the porch. Douglas strolled past him and dunked his head into the dirt. "Just stay outta my way shaky, And that includes on the way to the cabins, got that?!"

"Y-y-yes, Douglas."

Confessionals

Zola: Well at least my options of who i'll send home first have been narrowed significantly.

Carrie approached Zola on the ground. "Are you alright?"  
"F-fine."

"Good. The Spirits have questions for you."

"W-wait what? I can't talk to spirits, they scare me. I can't deal with them."

"Of course you can. There is something odd about you. I will find it."  
"You're one to talk of odd."

This continued for several minutes, but this was a battle Zola couldn't win. He soon found himself being dragged to the woods to talk to "nature spirits".

Meanwhile, Emily is in the woods on a simple brisk jog, which quickly turned to a race when Douglas appeared.

Tetsuya had slinked away to the side of the mess hall, sketchbook in hand. Angela sneakily follows him, passing Avarice, lazing about on his chair, wearing sunglasses that looked like they cost more than the cabin's land.  
"Hi Tetsuya."

He jumped in surprise.

"Gah! Who said that?"

"It's just me, Angela."

"Oh." He went back to his sketchbook.

"What are you doing there?"  
"Drawing some of my new friends, they're just over there." He pointed off into the woods.

"I thought you didn't like people."

"I don't" He clapped his hands and a snake came out of the woods with a beetle on its back.

"Oh."

"Greg, George. This is Angela. Angela this is Greg and George. Now you've met. Could you leave us alone?"

Angela thought for a moment. "Sure. See you around Tetsuya."

Confessionals

Angela: As much as I don't like talking like this, but… He seems to be portraying himself as the weakest link. Always alone. Not willingly socializing. If we fail… He won't have anyone to back him up.

On the Mighty Mushrooms side, they gathered in the Mess Hall to discuss who's going home.

"Alright. So we need to decide now. Let's list people most probably safe." Began Bruce.

"Piper, Jody,Star, and Pauling. I might be voted out because I couldn't get the hot tub done. Brady and Ana, you two are also on the line for not jumping."

"Well we should obviously vote Brady out this is his one time shot and he blew it." Piped in Ana.

"No offense, but I would rather have Brady with his muscle than you with your antagonizing." Jody responded.

"You can't vote me off! I am a strategist. He is a fanboy!"

Brady looked at the rest of his table and shrugged.. " I don't care. The honor of being involved is good enough for me."

"See?! He just said he didn't care! So we get him off and everyone's happy."

"We shall see. You're not helping yourself, either though. You just yelled at us. And I don't like it when people yell at me." Piper cracked his knuckles. "Besides I think I prefer Brady anyhow. Knowledge is better than sass."

The Elimination Ceremony

The seven campers all sat around a fire on logs around it as Chris approached holding a plate of marshmallows. "I hope you all know what's going to happen. I will hand marshmallows out to those safe from elimination. If you do not receive one, you board the Boat of Losers and never come back. Now then first person safe is… Piper!"

Piper smirked as he claimed his marshmallow.

"Jody" a small whop could be heard as she got the marshmallow.

"Star" She charged forward and devoured the treat.

"Pauling" The first smile she had given all day was soon drawn on her face as she picked he dessert.

"And Bruce." A sigh of relief came from Bruce as he exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Only Brady and Ana remained on the benches. Looks of not caring and extreme worry were plastered over their respective faces. "And the last Marshmallow goes too… Brady."

He shrugged and took the final marshmallow.

"W-what!? You voted off me?"

"Careful There. You're starting to sound like that skinny pale kid." Piper spoke up.

"How could you?"  
"We prefer teammates that do not antagonize the host."

"Dock of Shame is that way!" Chris interjected.

Ana was delivered down by Chef. As the boat left her screaming could be heard for miles

"I'll get you! I'll get all of you I swear!"

"And with that, the first episode of our show has ended. But What will the next challenge be? Who is the next one being sent home? What is up with Tetsuya and Zola? Find out the answers to some of these questions and more next Time on Total Drama Rehash!"


	3. Episode 2: The Awake-A-Thon

"Last time on Total Drama Rehash… Two teams competed in the first challenge of jumping off a cliff and building a hot tub. Ana, Brady, and Carrie all chose not to jump. Bruce lead his team to an almost comeback, but superior timing and teamwork won the Killer Crabs the victory. In the end, Ana was the first to walk the Dock of Shame due to her cowardice and antagonism. Sad. She could've boosted ratings. Oh well. Anyways, get ready for more Drama, more Action, right here on Total! Drama! Rehash!"

It was in the early morning when Chris called lights on. "Campers! You have five Minutes to get prepared for your next challenge!"

Douglas and Emily were the only ones who looked fine. The others wobbled out, tired and in Piper's case, pissed. "So the first part of your challenge is to run 20k around the lake, understood." A collective groan arose from the thirteen campers.

"Don't we at least get some breakfast, first?" Avarice piped up

"No, you do not. If you don't complete it, you don't eat. Ready? Go!"

Many of the campers bolted off, Douglas, Emily, Piper, Jody, and Star leading the pack. Carrie, Angela, Pauling, Brady, Avarice and Tetsuya walked at a decent pace. Bruce was lagging behind due to his low physique. Zola however was slinking off at a surprisingly fast pace.

The entire time was quiet, only the breathing, panting, and grunting could be heard. Douglas, Emily,Piper, Jody, Star, and Zola all arrived in time for the feast. It was a grand buffet, full of rolls, vegetables and a large amount of turkey.

Confessionals

Piper: Food! Oh how I love it So!

Zola: Turkey? I see where this is going. I can make my move. He won't know what hit him.

Everyone began to wolf down food, with the exception of Zola. He just grabbed a huge plate and laid it on the table, taking one roll for himself. As his team started to trickle in, he made a motion toward the plate and said "D-dig in." The team did so without question, mumbling simple thanks as Zola got up with a strange teabag. "What's that,Zola?" Angela asked.

"Mine." Zola went to the Chef.

"Can I help you, Maggot?"

"I want to use your tea kettle if p-possible, s-s-s-sir."

Chef narrowed his eyes. "Aw, what the heck? Sure. But if I see you touch anything else in that kitchen I will end you! Understood?!"

Zola nodded his head quickly and meekly, and went into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

As Zola prepared his tea, The rest of the team dug into the feast, those who didn't earn it just taking what Zola graciously left. Douglas was continuously gorging himself on the feast when he is approached by Zola holding a mug of a delicious, steaming tea. "Whaddya want, wimp?"

"I only w-wanted to apologize for getting in your way before. S-so I'm offering you some tea, to make up for this and energize y-you for the next challenge."

Douglas eyed the drink and shrugged. "You made a wise choice squirt." He took a sip. "Actually this is pretty good."

Zola slinked away, grinning deviously.

"Campers! Now is the time for the second part of your challenge! Report at the campfire pit!"

The campers came shambling out into the fire pit, still exhausted from the run.

"The second part of this challenge is the ever famous, ever gruelling Awake-A-Thon!"  
Confessionals

Brady: Thank god I conserved my energy. I knew that after the cliff challenge the awake-a-thon couldn't be far behind.

Zola: I knew it! I hope Douglas enjoys his sleepy time. I usually drink that stuff to help me go to sleep. Fear, suspicion, and effort really makes a guy try to stay awake.

Star: Great! I could be up all day!

Jody: The Awake-a-thon? This sounds like it will be painful.

Campfire Pit

"Rules are simple. Do not fall asleep. Now then, Begin!"

Everyone settled down. Tetsuya went off to draw some of his "friends", closely followed by Angela. Douglas was jogging in place until it became a race with Emily, Carrie sat with Zola and they now chatted happily about ghosts and spirits, Zola seemig not as scared after his and her adventure to "speak" with the nature spirits. Avarice began to read a book, Piper was doing push ups with Star's help, giving him some added weight. Brady seemed to be drawing maps in the dirt of the island, marking off a mine, an obstacle course, and the Mess Hall. Pauling was also drawing in the dirt, but she was doing math problems to keep her mind busy.

8 hours passed. The campers were beginning to feel the effects of the run and feast. No one was asleep yet. Douglas, however felt dizzy and more drowsy than he had ever felt before. It got to the point that he was wobbling on his feet. "What's happeni…?" He collapsed to the ground and began to snore. "And the first camper is out cold, leaving the two teams tied with six players each. But who will win?"

Not Bruce. He went down a short time after Douglas. Avarice and Pauling both succumbed to the sweet embrace of slumber. The clock now displayed 18 hours. Tetsuya was beginning to slip away, but Angela managed to shake him awake before he could drift away. Zola was acting almost like he was on coffee, always jittering, always shaking. He was never still as he listened to Carried go on about The Spirits. Neither was Star. That was however because she was running around like a lunatic chasing everything that moved irregularly. Brady still looked wide awake still engrossed in his work.

Confessionals

Zola: I need that tea to relax and stay calm, however this jittering plays to my act, so g-guess it needs to g-go on.

Brady: Listen, after last episodes' elimination ceremony, I realized that the best and most memorable players gave it their all, so i'm determined to win this. I've already got a strategy ready for this challenge.

Angela: So, There are only 4 of the Mushrooms left so we'll probably win, but we will need to have each other's back. I need to make an alliance. That Tetsuya kid seems like he has potential. I mean he did tame a shark. Although when the merge comes around i'd need some muscle. Piper, maybe?

Speaking of Piper, he was busy carving some wood with the shark teeth he gained. Star approached him. "Whatcha doin?"

"Whittling, not that it's any of your business."

"C'mon you can elaborate with your own team, Piper."

"Yeah? Well I say beat it."

Star actually did, grumbling the whole way. "Y'know what. Chris, you can't make me live like this. I SLEEP IN PROTEST!" And Was out like a light.

Angela eventually slept, and without her to wake him up, Tetsuya did too. Sadly, Jody got sick of doing nothing and slept.

Eventually, 24 hours passed. The remaining campers, Emily, Zola, Carrie, Piper, and Brady, all remained in the center, as the others were lead away to a shower.

Carrie was soon out, off to join her spirits in slumber. About 32 hours had passed as the four remaining campers glared at each other across the pit. Piper however looked tired enough to collapse at any moment. He leaned against a tree for some support to keep him standing. The tree cracked, but Piper didn't care as he drifted away, bring the tree down with him.

"Timber! Right, Zola?" Emily snickered. Zola was too jittery to really get a solid connection between her words and his overactive brain. "Huh? Y-yeah. Sure."

"You alright? Holding in there?"

"Do I l-l-look alright? This challenge will be the death of me. I just gotta keep my eyes open.I-it'll work. I j-just try to wait."

Brady was alone, confident grin on his face.

Confessionals

Brady: Alright! Last one going strong! Even if I lose, I'm safe. Usually the first to bed would be going home, so I'd pack my things Douglas. Unless we lose, and Piper decides to throw an Eva, We more specifically me, should be fine

Emily passed into slumber as well. The contest of 48 hours of length so far had managed to whittle the competition to the greatest night owl's on both teams. The two just sat and stared at one another for several hours. Brady did not seem to get any more tired and Zola began to waver in his resolve. Then, without any warning, Brady approached Zola and held out his hand.

"Good game, shakey."

"B-but I'm still awake. It's not over till the fat lady sings!"

"No no no… It's over. You're already asleep. You just don't know it yet. Watch."

Brady leaned over Zola and with two fingers, delivered a small flick to Zola's forehead. Zola fell backwards and began to snore.

Chris reappeared. "And The Mighty Mushrooms have done it! Killer Crabs, be prepared to vote someone off, tonight. Just go." The Mushrooms gathered around Brady and lifted him up on their shoulders. "Man am I glad we kept you around instead of that annoying girl. Victory!"

The Crabs were disappointed, and in Douglas' case, pissed.

Confessionals

Douglas: Y'know… something isn't right. I was fully energized when we began, and suddenly, I was as tired as a bad marathon runner. So what happened? Wait a second. That tea… Zola! That little prick! He is going' home tonight!"

The Crabs spread apart, but Douglas and Zola were both looking for their teammates. Douglas only found Emily. "Emily. Can I talk to ya for a sec?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Y'know Zola right. He cheated."

"What're you talking about?"

"He gave me some tea, remember. Then all of a sudden during the challenge, I feel tired. This can't be a coincidence, ya know?"

"I think that you just got tired after waking up so early. Zola might have just strategized. Gotten coffee and what not."

Unknown to them, a figure hid within the bushes. Zola peered from the bush, listening into the conversation. "So... " he muttered "Douglas is trying to get me out. Thinks he's one step ahead of me. Well, let's see how he likes it when the tables are turned on you."

He slinked away, into the woods, towards the team. He eventually found Angela and Avarice.

"Hi, g-guys. Could I ask a favor?"

"What is it Zola?" inquired Angela

"Could you try to vote D-D-Douglas. He bullied me and i thought that his attitude w-when we lost was terrible. W-we lose once and he goes c-c-crazy!"

"As much as this benefits some of you less impressive people, it helps me as well and you do have a point, trembling one. I'll do my best." Responded Avarice.

"T-t-thank you."

Bonfire Ceremony

"Welcome, Crabs! To your first elimination ceremony. If you do not receive a marshmallow, then you are eliminated, and are never allowed back. And the first one safe is… Angela!" Chris tossed her a marshmallow.

"Carrie" She approached him and claimed a marshmallow.

"Avarice" Carefully selecting his marshmallow, he joined the others, smug grin plastered on his face.

"Tetsuya" He humbly took a marshmallow and started to play with a snake on the ground.

"And Emily." She jogged and held the marshmallow close.

"Now you two. You both are on the chopping block. Both of you hate each other and have tried to weigh the votes in your favor. The one who did it better is…."

Douglas lounged on his log, look of confidence smeared on his face. Zola teetered on his stump, curled in a ball, look of worry and fear on his face.

"ZOLA!"

He instantly hopped up in relief, realized it was slightly suspicious, and slowly walked over and hesitated to take the marshmallow. He took it and quickly retracted his hand.

As he was doing this, Douglas went through emotions quickly. First humored, like some joke. Then into shock. Then into anger. So much anger in fact, he had his bat out in a flash and knocked Zola over the head with it. "You stupid, little, shit bag! You got me voted out! And as for the rest of you, Why would you vote for me instead of him. I'm an athlete and he's a toothpick!"

"He's a survivor. And you just showed us why you're going home." Emily began. "I voted for him for you, Douglas. But what you just did is unacceptable and makes me wish I had voted with Zola!" She chucked he Marshmallow at him yelling, "You want the dumb treat so bad, you brute? Then have it and leave!"

"Since she gave me her marshmallow, does that mean i stay?"

"No, Douglas. You were still eliminated. So say buh bye to the island and your million dollars."

Douglas was dragged away, swinging and screaming, as the other Crabs helped Zola up to his feet. As they helped guide him to the cabins, tired from the Awake-a-thon and bruised by the bat, they didn't see the sly grin on his face.

"And that wraps up another episode. What will the next challenge be? Who will go home next? And what crazy action awaits, for Total Drama Rehash!"


	4. Episode 3: Dodgebrawl

"Last time on Total Drama Rehash! The Campers were made to do a brisk jog around the lake before being treated to a hearty breakfast of turkey. Zola found what was happening and sabotaged his own teammate as revenge. The campers then had to stay awake in the grueling Awake-A-Thon. One by one, campers submitted to sleep, leaving only the two most intense night owls, Zola and Brady. Brady won the challenge for his team, earning himself respect from his team. Douglas found out about Zola's treachery and tried to warn Emily, but in the end it was Douglas who was sent home for falling asleep first and his horrible attitude about failure. So What will The teams do here? What will happen? And who is going home next? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Rehash!"

The scene unfolds as the two teams, sitting at the tables, eating their food. Brady on The Mighty Mushrooms looked more relaxed than he had before, which was a quite impressive feat. Sure bags were under his eyes but for not sleeping for three days straight while doing absolutely boring things but he still had that content grin on his face. The same, however, could not be said for Zola. He looked ready to collapse at any moment. He did, right into his food, which growled unamused. The rest of the members of both teams weren't doing to well either. Avarice, Carrie, Star and Piper were fine but everyone else looked wrecked.

"Campers! Report to the shore in ten minutes. Your new challenge awaits!"  
"Don't we get a period of rest first? Like a few days to recover?" Avarius inquired, annoyed and snappy.

"Nope! The last challenge took too long so we do one today! Ten minutes, everyone!" Chris strolled out as the campers seethed at him.

Confessionals

Emily: Really? We go through the Awake-A-Thon and this is what we get? Man I don't say this often but I hate him. Another thing, Douglas might have had a point. What he did was awful, though. I don't agree with him, but I'll keep my eye on Zola.

Zola:* Asleep * _snork _"hmm.. Wha? Where am I? Oh in the confessional. I really hope I'm not needed today. Because I don't think I can go on.

Carrie: The spirits will guide us to victory. However, clever minds never hurt though. Emily and Zola perhaps.

Piper: Man. I'll snap someone's neck.

Star: Yess… I feel fine. I slept in protest so I know what I can do.I will win! Woo!  
Pauling: We are all exhausted and malnourished from the slop that Chef has the audacity to call food. This will be interesting.

At the shore, the campers stood, or leaned in Zola's case, Inside a small, enclosed dodgeball course. The two halves were marked green on the right and red on the left, obviously meant for the Mushrooms and Crabs respectively. The Campers went to sit on each side. Zola almost immediately collapsed and began to sleep, as Chris explained the rules. Chef appeared in a referee uniform and sat in a chair ready to judge the game. "Five of you will be out at a time. Everyone must play at least once. You can tag another team member in off the bleachers once per game. First team to get best of three games is declared safe from elimination. Now get out there and play ball!"

On The Mushrooms side they debated who to send out. "I'll go." Piper volunteered quickly. "Me too!" Star waved her hand excitedly. Brady raised his hand but Pauling lowered it and volunteered in his stead. Bruce raised his hand tentatively. Jody cracked her knuckles and prepared.

For the Crabs it was much more difficult. "Man we shouldn't have kicked out Douglas. He was an athlete and could have helped us!" Emily ranted

"True, but he was cruel and terrible. He preyed on the weak. The spirits do not like him."

"So I guess all of us are on and next round, we drop the least performing one and bring Zola in. We all good?" Angela asked. The team nodded.

Both teams met each other on the field. The whistle sounded. The Mushrooms took an early advantage, Piper, Jody and Star all rushed forward grabbing four of the five balls. Emily Grabbed the final ball and threw. Star got hit in the forearm. "You Dare..?!" and charged the opposite side. The game was halted as Chef had to wrestle Star to the bleachers next to Brady who still looks fine, somehow. The whistle was blown once more and the game resumed. The Mushrooms rushed with the four balls and pelted the Crabs. Until Tetsuya and Emily were the only ones left. Emily cried out. "Tetsuya! Toss me the ball!"  
Tetsuya grabbed the ball near him as Emily threw a nearby ball at the Mushrooms. He threw her the ball before being hit by Piper. Emily primed the ball Tetsuya tossed. She threw it, striking Jody, which bounced into Pauling, throwing her precision off, which hit Piper.

"And the Crabs win Game One! Both teams switch one player for the next round!"

The Mushrooms switched out Pauling for Brady, and the Crabs switched Avarice for Zola. The whistle sounded and Zola was immediately knocked out. Chef escorted him to the bleachers and had the game resume. The Crabs tried to strike back with a barrage towards Brady, but Star blocked all the balls. She gathered them and began to throw at what could be considered the speed of sound. The only problem was that her aim was not great. Several balls flew harmlessly out of the field before bouncing back into the Crab's possession. Only two actually hit people. The first hit Tetsuya, who returned to the bleachers, and the second struck Avarice right in between the legs. Piper looked at her with a scowl. Emily threw the ball and Star got out. Jody caught the ball that Carried threw and brought Pauling into the game. She lined up the calculations properly, and threw the ball. It hit the wall behind the Crabs. It flew upwards, hit a bird, shooting it downwards, striking Emily in the back. She went to the bleachers dejectedly. Angela was the only one left. She dodged the balls flying towards her, with ballerina like grace.

Confessionals

Angela: Finally, those dancing classes I took came in handy.

Tetsuya: *Silently gaping* Wow… Amazing.

Piper: Impressive. Not enough, but impressive.

It was not enough. Piper threw the ball with the same speed and power of a cannon, which struck her on the foot. She sprawled on the ground holding her foot. Tetsuya actually rushed over to help. He got her to her feet, and helped her to the stands. Around this time Zola came to and managed to stammer out that he'll take her place.

"Oh no you aren't Zola. You can't seem to be awake enough to function."  
"Wh-what about Brady though?"

"I have no clue. He seems to be a robot."

"Just, stay here. I got this." Angela confirmed.

Confessionals

Zola: Well there goes my shot to eliminate the friendly one. If we still lose, maybe I can get Douglas' little friend off the island.

Emily: I have a good feeling. I have the power and Angela has the avoidability to win this. Tetsuya seems to be able to follow orders, Carrie and Avarice are the distractions. Mainly Avarice. He acts too uptight to not aim for him.

Avarice: Welp, this victory seems up in the air. On the one hand, our team seems to be geared to win. On the other hand, Piper and Star quite frankly scare me. Once the merge comes, I could ally myself with Piper and Pauling. Perfect mix of Brains and Brawn. I of course am the perfect mixture.

Piper: We got this. If we don't though, Pauling is gone! She cost us the first game! But if not her, Star has to go!*breathes deeply*

The teams met on the field. Emily, Carrie, Angela, Avarice, and Tetsuya for the Crabs. Piper, Brady, Pauling, Jody, and Bruce for the Mushrooms. The whistle sounded. And all hell broke loose.

Emily and Piper's balls struck one another with such force that a soundwave sounded, knocking their balls back into them, getting them both out. Bruce actually caught Tetsuya's ball, forcing him out and Star in. She immediately charged the Crabs with a ball in hand. And managed to throw it exactly onto the ground under her, it bounced up hitting her in the face, sending her right back to the bleachers. Avarice threw the ball at Bruce, getting him out before being struck by Jody's ball. Brady tried his luck, but his ball hit Pauling's throwing both off course. Carrie, muttering to her friends, threw the ball and managed to hit Pauling. Brady soon avenged his teammate and got Carrie out. Angela was alone. Brady threw another ball. Angela caught it, bringing Emily in. Jody had a single ball,as did Emily. Jody threw first, but Angela blocked the ball with her body, and, using this moment of distraction, Emily threw the ball at Jody. Time seemed to stand still as the ball flew towards her. It collided with her face, knocking her backwards. Chef blew the whistle, signaling the game's end.  
"And The Killer Crabs win this one! Mighty Mushrooms, I will see you at the fire pit tonight. Think long and hard about who's going home."

Confessionals

Piper: Grah! This team is all losers! Well. I guess Star can go. I mean, she did not do well in any game and actively charged the other team. Killer attitude is nice but victory is better.

Star: I don't know who goes home. Probably brainiac girl. She's too smart for her own good. And now it'll cost her…

Pauling: In my professional opinion, Bruce should go home. He is smart yes, but this team needs one brain. Two makes confusion. Besides, this challenge proved his ineptitude.

Around the Campfire Pit, the campers sat, all anxiously awaiting the news of who's going home. Chris strolled up, holding his plate of Marshmallows. "Six campers enter without a treat. Five come out with a marshmallow in hand. The last will be going home. And the first Marshmallow goes to… Jody!"

She grinned and caught her marshmallow.

"Piper." A smirk came to the not so gentle giant's face as he claimed his treat.

"Brady" The megafan beamed as he grabbed a marshmallow.

"And Bruce." A sigh of relief came from the inventor as he got the second to last cloud of goodness.

"Now. Pauling and Star. You both played a really bad game. Pauling, you lost the team the first game and Star, you couldn't follow the rules. Now for these reasons, one of you will go home. But the lucky survivor is…" A long pause made the tension so thick you could carve it with a knife.

"Pauling!" Star slumped over in shame.

"Why her and not me?"

Piper cleared his throat. "Because, Pauling has brains and you have none. She won us a game. You did nothing. That's why."

A small sniffle came from Star. "I understand. But know this my fellow Mushrooms. Beware of the quiet ones."

"Why?"

"I have no evidence. But they are always the schemer."

Star walked down the dock. "Beware the Schemers!" She screamed until she left the earshot of the other campers.

"So another one bites the dust. Eleven campers remain! Who will be next to walk the dock? Ha! I'm a Poet and didn't Know it! Find out next time on Total! Drama! Rehash!"


	5. Episode 4: Not So Famous

*Disclaimer* I am also putting some challenges out of order. They will be the same challenges, but they will be in a different order due to the smaller cast and based on moments for them and just challenges i enjoyed. That being said, on with the show.

"Last time on Total Drama Rehash! The campers enjoyed a classic summer camp game, Dodgeball! Some shined bright, like Angela, Piper, and Emily, While some fizzled out. Pauling and Star both made their team lose. With a small margin, Star was voted off, but not before giving some strange warning. Today, though another challenge begins. Who will bask in the limelight and who will suffer from stage fright? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Rehash!"

The scene begins at the cabins where the campers are already up and about. Tetsuya was doing, what else but sketching on the porch. Angela actually approached him and said nothing, just watching him draw. It was a beautiful landscape, showing the natural beauty of the island before Chris had it. He finally noticed her presence after a few minutes and looked up from his pad. "May I help you?" He said quietly.

"What're you drawing?"

"Oh.. The uh.. Landscape of the Island. Or at least what I think would happen if The Big Shot wasn't here."

"That's really good. Where did you learn to draw."  
"Self taught. No one really felt like helping me out to express myself so… I guess I do it by myself." The oily haired boy tried flipping the pad but didn't really succeed. A small splatter of red splashed onto the paper as Tetsuya brought his finger to his mouth. "Gragh! Paper cut."

"Would you like a band aid. I always have some on hand." Angela followed this by producing a first aid kit out of seemingly nowhere and supplying a band aid.

"S-sure, I suppose."

She began to tenderly apply it to Tetsuya's wound, when without their seeing, Zola walked out, visibly much better than in the dodgeball challenge. He slinked into the corner out of sight to anyone else and gave a sly grin.

Confessionals

Zola: Ah yes Love is in the air. This is brilliant! If I could frame one for something… or even *gasp* turn them against each other, that nice one can go home. I mean really, Who will the others vote for to go home when it comes to the quiet artsy one who hasn't done anything substantial or the nice one who has the charisma to dominate and has proven to be a threat. Personally the answer is a no brainer. And when one domino falls…

Tetsuya: Wow, she really is something isn't she? First she shows interest in my art, then she decides to help me out when I get a paper cut. And what does she ask for in return? Nothing! It's so strange to me. I thought that no human could be as good as nature but...

Angela: This is going so well. Once Tetsuya is on board we can stick together till the merge. Then we can bring in Brady and Piper! Piper has the strength and Brady has the knowledge of the show to be super useful.

On the Mushrooms side, things were a lot quieter and less energetic. Piper was still working on a carving since the Awake-A-Thon. Brady and Jody were chatting up a storm. Bruce was tinkering with something, most likely a watch, and Pauling was doing advanced math problems on her bunk

Confessionals

Bruce: I can kind of get why if we lose I might go home y'know? I haven't been able to contribute much to the team. I mean my one good moment was leading them to almost victory in the first challenge. Then, in the Awake-A-Thon, I'm the first in my team to go down. I couldn't do much in dodgeball and what fresh hell will await us today. Gotta step up my game.

Piper: The competition has already been rid of two of the biggest threats. Douglas was athletic and Star was unpredictable. And I've proven to be an asset to the team since the start. That makes me a threat to the merge, though. Getting some allies is probably my best bet. Maybe that brainiac. Sure Star warned against her but why should I believe a word she says?

Pauling: The last elimination ceremony was an enlightening experience. I simply must continue to use superior intellect as a way to get through the challenges. And get rid of the other smart ones. After all they'll discover ploys. They are liabilities. And we can't have that.

Chris flew overhead, megaphone in hand on what looked like another helicopter pack. At the sight of this Avarice grinned, still having the pack he received in his bag. "All campers! Report to the stage in five minutes. It's just in front of the Lake. You can't miss it!" Before zooming off ahead.

Chris landed the copter and sat on a judge chair, frowning.

"What's wrong McLean?"

Chris was uncharacteristically quiet for a shocking amount of time "It's just not the same Chef. After all, The budgets are just bad. We can't do new challenges. We can only give these campers old challenges. No new pain y'know?"

"I see. Well, maybe nostalgia will help us and the ratings."

"Stop talking here they come!" Chris yelled as he plastered his cheesy grin across his mug as he spread his arms and shouted out to the campers.

"Welcome to the Total Drama Talent show stage! Home of several unforgettable performances. From Bridgette's Handstand to Izzy's Rattlesnake dance, to Harold's unforgettable beatboxing. Now you have to match those skills now!"

Most of the campers went wide eyed, all but Angela, Avarice, Piper, Pauling, and Bruce, whom all developed wide smug grins.

Confessional

Pauling: Talent Show? Really? Good thing…

Avarice: I know…

Piper: Exactly…

Bruce… What to…

Angela: Do!

Tetsuya: If I perform I'm doomed.

Brady: I see… Chris just wants to do the more popular challenges. Ok. If trivia on Total Drama is a talent, the Mushrooms will have victory.

"I can see all of you are either scared or confident. Great! Enjoy the show. Choose your three acts, and prepare to show some on stage magic!"

The teams split onto two sides of the island. The Killer Crabs sat on the stage as the Mighty Mushrooms went to the cabins.

The Crabs began their auditions. Emily tried first. She ran across the stage in about three seconds. It was decided that she probably wouldn't compete. Zola was juggling, quite impressively. It got to the point that he seemed to produce some knives out of seemingly nowhere.

"Whoa. Where did you get those?" Carrie inquired. "The spirits did not detect you having the ability to summon things from beyond. Or perhaps they favor you…?"

"N-no. Don't tell a-anyone but…" He paused and his eyes darted side to side. "I stole them from Chef. Juggling knives is more impressive that juggling rocks."

Zola was put to the side of possible acts.

Tetsuya was up next. He was easily the worst. Tetsuya froze. He was put with Emily.

Carrie sat cross legged, with a small ouija board. "Ask me a question. The spirits know all."

"Alright." piped up Avarice. "Is there a way for Tetsuya to become useful?"

Tetsuya lowered his head in shame.

Angela narrowed her eyes and glared at Avarice. "Really? We going down that road? Alright. Carrie, is it possible you could wait with Zola? Well Avarice, the stage is yours."

Avarice got a sly grin on his face and sauntered up the stage. He closed his eyes and lifted his hands to his head in a fist. Would someone join me for this? Angela, You proved your skill in dodgeball. Now allow me to disprove a point."

She reluctantly offered her hand. He grasped it and pulled her up on the stage. And what followed was magnificent. Avarice, Angela's hands in his, began to dance. It was graceful. All across the stage he went, dancing not as if on a stage but in a ballroom. Orchestral music could almost be heard even if it was not playing. The climax came as he threw Angela into the air, spinning in place at an alarming speed, kneeling and catching her. The team was silent.

"So. useful enough for you?"

Confessionals

Angela: *flustered* How does such a spindly guy throw me so high.

Zola: *gaping* Must integrate. No one is safe from my web if my plan works. He was… amazing. And an excellent fly.

Carrie: The Spirits expected about as much. We must keep a watchful eye on him. He is like a hidden cobra. Poisonous, pompous but deadly.

Tetsuya: He's right. I haven't been useful enough. What do I do? I can't let everybody down.

Avarice was immediately sent to the possible performance side as well as Angela. So the four possible performances were Zola's juggling, Carrie's Ouija Board, and Angela and Avarice's dancing. A vote was had and the three competing would be Zola, Angela, and Avarice. This earned a small sigh from Carrie.

By the Cabins The Mighty Mushrooms were having a similar tryout. Pauling had several complicated math problems solved accurately in a minute. "So the question here is: What is 60019834x134 equals 80402657756." Piper snorted. "Not that impressive. Just study enough and you learn how to do math through the process in your head. Anyone could do it, but only the ones who can't make up the skill in muscle dedicate themselves to the brain."

Pauling scoffs as the rest give a round of applause.

Piper himself began to grab what looked like a shorter tree, but still plenty thick and sturdy. He wrapped his arms around the tree and with a snap and a crack, Piper uprooted the tree and began to lift it up into the air. Up and down it went, with Piper's strain and strength. Satisfied applause rang out, as everyone had suspected he could do that. Piper smirked and said, "If you combine some brains and A lot of muscle then you can do that. Aiming for the roots is the brains if you were wondering."

Brady gave a few trivia answers for Total Drama. "So in season 5, All Stars, Mal was also known as Xander by fans. Duncan has received more symbols of immunity than any other contestant. Beth was the only contestant for the first three seasons who got to keep her money, as Owen bet all of it away for the million, and Heather lost her's to Ezekiel while he was feral (still not my favorite thing but whatever)." He gave a small bow but received minimal applause as that kind of trivia was not deemed impressive.

Next was Jody who did some not terrible acrobatics. The tree she used almost snapped with her weight. It did eventually, but she used the fall to catch herself and do a flip off of the trunk and land on her feet. She bowed to applause, even Piper, impressed by her dexterity.

Finally Bruce, who decided to put his mind to the test. He took a blender and managed to make a small humanoid bot out of it, no legs but the plastic cup was like armour and the mouth was the spinning blade. Everyone was slightly startled that they now had the knowledge that he could now make weaponry that could definitely kill them. He smiled and pushed the button on the bottom of the robot shutting it off.

In the end a similar vote was had and Piper, Jody, and Bruce were selected to compete. Brady shrugged and Pauling did, what else but scoff.

The two teams gathered at the stage, where Chris sat waiting. "Alright! So the people who are competing have been chosen?"

"Yes," was the unanimous reply.

"Great. The Competitors have ten minutes to prepare. The stage will be split in half. Each team will be on one side. Killer Crabs on the left. Mighty Mushrooms on the right. Chop Chop!"

The two teams gathered on their respective spots. Zola, Avarice, and Angela were all practicing with their various acts as Piper, Jody and Bruce practiced on the other side. It all went well for a few minutes, those not competing doing what they could to help out the competitors. Then Zola noticed a Rope holding up some lights on the other side of the stage. Zola continued to juggle, this time wooden balls instead of knives, saw Tetsuya, and seized an opportunity. Positioning himself just behind Tetsuya, and when Tetsuya backed up to not be hit by Avarice and Angela's dance, which if too close could be a whirling tornado of pain, Zola pulled an overdramatic fall when Tetsuya collided. Using this distraction, Zola backed up and struck the rope with a knife in his sleeve, out of sight to everyone else. This caused the light to come crashing down, right on top of Bruce's head. Piper removed the light with ease and had Brady escort Bruce to the medical tent.

Confessionals

Bruce: Why does stuff like this always happen to Me?

Piper: Why those no good, mother- Listen if there is one thing I can't stand is saboutures. They will pay!

Carrie: The spirits detect high amounts of treachery and underhandedness. I can try to soothe whomever is responsible. Perhaps I can stop them from causing more rampant discord.

Zola: Oooohhh I love it when a plan comes together! But now for part two…

"Oh, oh m-my gosh! T-t-tetsuya are you o-o-o-ok?"

Tetsuya began to slowly get up clutching his head. "Ah. Ow. I think I hit something important."

Suddenly a roar came from the other side of the stage.

"ALRIGHT, WHO. DID. THAT!?" Piper screamed. Marching directly up to the Crabs, he cracked his knuckles. "Who, in god's name sabotaged us?! ANSWER ME!"

Tetsuya raised his hand as he slowly got up. "I Did."

The entire team ( sans Zola) gasped in shock. "Surely," Angela began, "You can't be serious."

"I am. I knocked into Zola, and then I don't know what happened. All I know is that We crashed and the light fell. But someone has to take responsibility so I guess that it'll have to be me."

Piper snorted. " Don't much care if you 'take responsibility' but now you said who is to blame. I make sure he is given a warm trip to the cold ground."

He raised his fist and began to approach Tetsuya. Chris called out, "Five minutes to showtime!"

"You got lucky this time but watch your back, and watch the company you keep." He lumbered away, full sasquatch mode.

Piper returned to his side. "Alright, let's face it. Bruce is outta the picture, thanks to the Crabs, really living up to their name, and we don't have a backup besides some brainiacs. So if anyone has any bright ideas speak up!"

"Maybe the math is enough." Piped up Brady. "Or maybe he'd be flattered by my trivia."

Piper snorted. "Maybe math geek. Fine! We gots the plan. First me, then Pauling, then we end it with Jody's finale. We all in agreement?"

Nods could be seen from the other Mushrooms.

The Crabs were also in a huddle. "S-so if I-I-I go f-first then what would happen. Avarice and Angela, seem like a j-joint act if you know what i'm saying."

"Then we need someone who has a talent that they can truly show without realization." Angela continued.

"Really? And who we getting? Spirit lady?"

"No. You guys might not believe this, but Tetsuya is an amazing artist."  
Everyone raised their eyebrows but Zola was smiling inside.

Confessionals

Zola: This is better than I could have hoped! Tetsuya fails, we vote him off, put all the blame on Angela, get her off then it's all smooth sailing till the merge. Life is good.

Carrie: What does he mean "Spirit Lady?" After all he's the one whose life is corrupted by greed."

Avarice: I can't trust anyone here. With one sabotage already more are sure to follow. Just need to steer clear and lay low for a while.

"And Showtime! All performers to the stage! One at a time! First the Killer Crabs, then the Mighty Mushrooms. Variate the performances! Impress us!"

First up to the stage was Zola, holding several knives. Immediately Chris' eyes lit up in some sadistic gleam and Chef's eyes grew angry at the sight of his stolen utensils.

Zola began. At first the juggling was normal knife juggling. Then it got faster. Then he juggled with just one hand. Then he began to juggle with a foot alongside his hands. He went faster and faster, increasing how much he was juggling and how many limbs he was using. He had his grand finale by throwing all the knives in the air and expertly balancing them on his arms and hands. Twenty knives in total rested on Zola's body. He bowed his head, and gulped nervously.  
Above the judges was a meter with nine bars on it. After a few minutes of hushed debate between Chris and Chef, Seven of the nine bars lit up. Zola grasped his chest and exhaled at the admirable score. That relief was quickly replaced with panic as he saw Chef approaching with his hand outstretched. Zola quickly and frantically returned the blades.

Next up to stage was Piper, hauling a whole set of weights up to the stage. He began to lift. Every few reps, he added more weight until he did ten with about three hundred and thirty pounds.

Chris and Chef gave a round of applause, and showed seven of nine bars as well. "Hey wait a second! Why did the skinny one get the same score as I did with Three hundred and thirty pounds!?"

Chris shrugged. "Chef took some points because Zola used some of his knives. Besides that, you had a show of pure strength while Zola had an act of balance and dexterity that we honestly didn't think he could do. Next up!" Piper stormed off the stage.

Avarice could be seen whispering something to Chris and handing a small green piece of paper, without the notice of Chef or the other campers in an impressive sleight of hand. "Quick update! The Killer Crabs second act will be a double act, and will only earn as many points as a single act. Next up! Angela and Avarice!"

The two came onto the stage and orchestral music began to play. The two began to dance. And with the addition of the music, it was simply breathtaking. When the music began it was like watching a fairy tale. Both dancers sinking their very souls into the dance. One out of love for the dance, and one out of necessary skill taught by his equally greedy and corrupt father. But none of that mattered now because both were joined, balancing out the others faults. Avarice helping Angela with more difficult parts of the dance and Angela pouring more soul into it than several trained ballerinas. And in a few moments, the din of the music ended and the two's movements ceased.

Breathing deeply, Angela and Avarice both bowed and awaited a score. Chris had a broad grin, not caring about the beauty of what he had watched but instead how he could profit. Chef on the other hand had tears in the corner of his eye. The two judges retreated back into hushed discussion, Chef visibly angry at what Chris said. The two turned around, a bruise very noticeable on Chris' annoyed face and Eight out of nine bars lit up. Both contestants smilied, real genuine smiles on their faces. The Mighty Mushrooms and Killer Crabs both looked on in jealousy and awe respectively.

"Next up to the stage, We have Jody and her amazing acrobatics act! Along with all the alliteration!"

Jody stepped up to the center of the stage and began. Immediately things went awry. During her first cartwheel, she got a nasty splinter causing her to veer off course and stumble right into the wall of bricks that was Piper just off stage, who shot her a venomous glare. Chris cleared his throat.

"Well I must say as entertaining as it is to watch failure, that was just disappointing."

Carrie leaned over to Zola and quietly said, "Probably quoting his mother." Without a hint of sarcasm. Zola snickered despite his own mind telling him to keep his act.

"But now we have to judge that. Sadly though, it reached about a three on the chart. Next and final, Tetsuya!"

The stage remained empty. Backstage, Tetsuya was frozen. Angela was backstage trying to comfort him. Zola strolled past, stretching, and said, "Man being on that stage was a rush but only because I helped out. Boy I sure w-would hate it if i w-w-were to embarrass myself up there. Become a l-laughingstock."

Tetsuya seemed more petrified as Zola took his leave, the seed of doubt planted and watered. Angela shook Tetsuya, grabbing his attention. "Listen to me Tetsuya. Ok? You won't embarrass yourself. You will succeed. You can forget you are on ? You will be great. If you get a Five we can win! But this is your chance to face your fear. You can do it!"

Tetsuya looked up at Angela, gulped and got up. He walked to the center of the stage with his sketchbook. "Chris, are there any requests for the picture? You can send the next act up. Art takes time, after all."

Chris grinned, "Sure. But you will remain on stage no matter what the next act is. You must work in this environment and come out on top."

"Will there be extra points?"  
Chris snickered. This did not send a positive message to Tetsuya. "Joining Tetsuya on the stage is Pauling!"

Pauling gave a smug smile as she went on stage with a blackboard and chalk. "Chris think of an incredibly difficult math question if you would please."

Chris actually rolled his eyes. "I guess… 261567 times 98 minus 31 plus 47. Now go!"

The two contestants began to move their writing instruments. Pauling unsurprisingly got it done first. The board had the equation with the answer circled. "Finished! The answer is 25633582."

Chris seemed impressed at the speed of the answer. "Final score for Pauling is…" six bars flashed on the bar. "Meaning final Score for the Mighty Mushrooms is… Sixteen points out of Thirty Six!"

A half hearted round of applause came from the Mighty Mushrooms. Piper in particular looked about ready to snap.

Confessionals

Piper: That was a terrible score! This'll be the second loss of our's in a row! Mark my words those scuttling bottom feeders will pay!

Zola: Terrible score yes, but what do I care? I win either way! I did great in the show and they did poorly. According to basic math, we just need two points to win. And if we lose we can get Tetsuya out! It's win-win! If things keep going like this then… well they better start getting the money ready.

Emily: Victory is almost guaranteed. But this isn't good. Sabotage is afoot, and I don't think Tetsuya did it. At least on purpose.

Pauling: This is terrible! I have been robbed. My score should have been much higher. Could you solve such a complex equation without a calculator? Didn't think so.

A few minutes passed as Tetsuya continued to work on the picture, silent except for the sound of his pencil scratching at the paper. Tetsuya felt much more at home due to the silence. Entering an almost meditative trance he continued to work. The pencil moved quickly and percicely, almost hypnotising to watch. Minutes passed beforeTetsuya called out "Done!" quickly dropping his pencil in his haste. He turned the paper to face the judges and they both responded to what they saw differently. Chef raised a suspicious eyebrow while Chris had tears in his eyes at what he saw.

Of course, this was because it was a highly detailed, beautifully done headshot of himself, exaggerated to look even better.

"Oh my gosh! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

Chef rolled his eyes. "Boy, there if there is one thing I hate, well technically more but this is one of 'em, it's a suck up."

Chris cried out, "It's a nine! A perfect score nine!"

"While I admit it is impressive, not perfect. Several lines were blurry due to the eraser and some lines were too out of place. So my say is… Seven."

Tetsuya smiled and Zola looked slightly annoyed, but quickly hid it before people could see.

"The final score for the Killer Crabs should have been higher…" Chris shot a glare at Chef. as he said this. " But the final score is… Twenty Two! Therefore, the Killer Crabs have won the challenge and are safe. Mighty Mushrooms, say goodbye to one of your own tonight."

Confessionals

Zola: Not exactly how I planned, but hey it works.

Angela: Yes! I knew Tetsuya could do it! (The Door is slightly ajar.)

Tetsuya: (Beaming) I didn't.

Piper: RRAGH! Come on! That Jody gets the boot tonight! She did terribly, she cost us the win!

Jody: Welp, I need to think fast. Who can I pin this on? Bruce! He couldn't go on after one little boo-boo? I've dealt with more at the supermarket.

Pauling: Logic indicates that while Jody did perform inferior, but is more easily manipulated. Bruce is an inventor. A strong mind. Therefore, away he must go.

Bruce: (In a wheelchair) Owowowowowow! I can't do it, I continue to fail the team! I might as well go now if I keep being an anchor. Maybe I could attach some engines and pistons and gliders to get out of here…

The marshmallow Ceremony was tense. Chris cleared his throat and prepared his speech. "Welcome back Mushrooms. Do you keep coming back cause you missed me?" Piper shot a glare. "As you know, whoever does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and will not return. EVER. The first Marshmallow will go to Brady."

The teen smiled happily as he claimed his treat.

"Pauling" She smirked and was calculating something in her mind.

"and Piper, as usual." He lumbered over and snatched one.

Only Bruce and Jody remained. Bruce was propped up against his log, keeping himself sitting straight. Jody was shooting a snarky glare, knowing who would go home.

"Only one marshmallow remains. Jody. You tried and did not succeed to impress us. And Bruce, despite your talent, you couldn't perform it. That means the final marshmallow goes to….."

The silence hung thick in the air.

"Bruce." Bruce sighed and picked up his final marshmallow.

Jody immediately began to scream and had to be dragged away by Chef. The screaming could be heard as the boat continued across the water, out of sight.

Bruce looked down at the treat, a look of sadness and disappointment in his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and the hand belonged to the last person he expected.

"Hey. Today we lost. Not your fault." Piper's voice spoke in an uncharacteristically soft tone. "And tomorrow we'll win with your help. Right?" Bruce nodded hesitantly.

Piper smiled a small smile. "Well then let's meet up with the other two, Ok? We got a big day ahead, alright?" The two of them caught up and began to chat happily.

Chris stood by the bonfire, wide grin on his face. "Well that was exciting! But questions remain. Will Zola keep his act up? Will anyone figure it out? And what is with Pipers change of heart? These questions and more may or may not be answered next time, on Total! Drama! Rehash!"


End file.
